


Something worth fighting for

by prettyuglyoxymoron



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyuglyoxymoron/pseuds/prettyuglyoxymoron
Summary: Starts from when Bobbie defects and will hopefully go past season 4. I will not include any scenes already in the show. But assume that they all happen.I don’t own any of the expanse. Just love fluff stories and unannounced sexual tension.
Relationships: Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Defect

Bobbie sat in the metal chair trying to comprehend what she had just done. Defected from her home and country. The place where she grew up and the country that she fought for. What is she fighting for now? Her team… Yes they were all that mattered right now. They did not deserve to be slaughtered like that. It was not a “service” or “sacrifice” to Mars as Captain Martens had said. Bobbie could get behind taking water rations for Mars or dying fighting the enemy. But is Mars now the enemy?  
She didn’t have time to answer all the questions in her head before two UN guards and a UN official came into the room. The official was undersecretary Sadavir Errinwright. Not who Bobbie wanted to see or talk to. She continued to stare straight ahead.  
“Sergeant Draper, what a surprise it is to have you here.” Errinwright said as he took the seat across from Bobbie.  
There were a lot of things she could think of to remark back to him but she just nodded and said, “Sir, I would like to speak to Madam Avasarala.”  
“You will speak to me. Avasarala is not available right now.” The two sized each other up for a minute before Bobbie sat back with a shrug. Something about Errinwright didn’t seem right. He was too eager and reminded Bobbie of a snake.  
“What is on the comms device you brought with you?” He asked and set the device on the table. Surely he had a tech team that could decrypt the device, but maybe this was a tactic to see if she was really on their side… Bobbie wasn’t sure of the answer to that yet.  
“I heard Earth was incompetent with technology but I didn’t know you were this bad. You shouldn’t need me to find what is on the device.” Bobbie replied and crossed her arms.  
The tension in the room was high and Bobbie took the time to register the weapons on the guards and her odds of beating them. She could easily take down these three but probably not an entire embassy.  
The sound of the door opening took the attention off of the interrogation and another man stood outside the door. He was bald with a more muscular build to him. A few battle scars could be seen in this light and for some reason the rugged look made him more handsome. Of course Bobbie had seen him before when Avasarala had met her at the beach. But she took no notice that she recognized him.  
“Sorry to barge in undersecretary but it seems like you are needed by the Martian embassy. Something about offering asylum to one of their defected Marines.” His eyes twinkled at the last part as if he found all of this rather funny.  
“Of course they want to talk. They want to get her back.” Errinwright made a gesture towards Bobbie and sighed. “I will be back to finish this. In the meantime, make yourself at home.” He left the room with his brutish bodyguards and the other man stayed behind.  
“C’mon kid. Chrisjen is waiting for you.” And with that Bobbie left the small room and followed him around a few twists and turns out into the opening of the embassy. She tried to remember the route that they were taking in case she was going to need another escape in the future. Always an important tactic when dealing with the enemy.  
Finally they made it to an elevator and he took her up to an office that was larger than the entire apartment that she grew up in back on Mars. Of course this would be her office. So extravagant and beautifully decorated. Now all she had to do was wait.

***

Bobbie was back to being interrogated but this time by Chrisjen. It felt a lot less formal as they sat in a small room of couches.  
“Can I offer you anything to drink, Sergeant Draper?” Chrijen said in her raspy deep voice.  
“No thank you, Ma’am.” Bobbie replied. She wanted to mention again that she didn’t need to call her sergeant but figured Chrisjen never did anything by accident. Chrisjen ignored her response as two warm cups were brought in with what looked like white foam coming over the top of each glass.  
“In case you change your mind.” She said with a small smile. “I don’t want this to seem like I am forcing you to give me information. So, just tell me what you want to tell me and I can leave you alone for the night.”  
“You know almost everything. And the rest can be seen on that comms device.” Bobbie couldn’t resist the urge to try the warm drink. It smelled so sweet and she hated wasting things. As soon as she took a sip she took recognition of Chrisjens smug expression which means she had given away how much she enjoyed the drink.  
“Do you like it? It has some fancy name but it is just coffee with milk and sugar blended together.”  
“It is very good. Thank you.” Bobbie held the mug tight. She had never had fresh milk before. Everything was always evaporated and her family couldn’t afford the fresh stuff on Mars.  
“Bobbie, I mentioned I wanted you to help me tomorrow. Are you ok with that?”  
“I suppose I have to be. Though, if it has anything to do with stopping more of those blue monsters from being created, I am all in.” Bobbie couldn’t help but notice Chrisjen was playing with her earring. She looked so exotic and interesting and Bobbie took a second to wonder if she wore all these outfits to bed. Or if she wore anything…  
“Tell me more about yourself.” Chrisjen said and stopped playing with her jewelry. Had she noticed Bobbie checking her out? She hoped not.  
“You’ve seen my file.” Bobbie wasn’t much for talking about herself. Especially not to Chrisjen Avasarala.  
“That doesn’t give me even the slightest inkling into who you actually are. Only thing I see is an exemplary soldier who would never cross her country. Yet here you are.”  
“I am an exemplary soldier. People running my country are sacrificing their people to use as tests for their weapons. What would you do in my situation? Lie back and let my team die for nothing?” Bobbie was nearly shouting.  
“I would do exactly what you are doing now. Except with a lot more fucks inserted into my answers.” She smiled again and Bobbie sat back against the couch. Chrisjen was trying to get Bobbie to open up and she knew that but she still didn’t completely trust anyone from Earth especially not politicians.  
***

Her room at the UN embassy was similar to the one she had just across the way. Bobbie found it hard to sleep with all the action that had occurred that day and with the unknown of tomorrow. She wanted to ask to go to their gym or just to move somewhere out of a confined space. But she assumed Errinwright didn’t take nicely to Chrisjen interrogating her. They had been interrupted by him and Bobbie had been taken to her quarters where she was confined.  
“We really should give our guests better quarters. I imagine this feels claustrophobic for someone who spends a lot of time in space.” Her voice came from the door and Bobbie found herself stiffen a little.  
“Not really. You should try being in a martian ship shower.” Bobbie turned to see Chrisjen’s expression but she was too late. Her face betrayed none of her feelings.  
“I will have to take your word for it. Having a hard time sleeping? Would you care to walk with me?”  
Bobbie couldn’t figure out why she was being so nice to her. Probably because she needed her tomorrow. Growing trust is part of the game they play. But she wasn’t going to say no to getting out of the room. She’d never admit that everything Chrisjen had just said to her was true. They walked silently down the halls and no one seemed to bother them. Bobbie noticed she would get a lot of stares but assumed that it had to do with how much taller she was than her companion. Each step of hers was two steps for Chrisjen.  
“Take a right here. There is a nice place to stop and about as far as they will let me take you without forcing an escort.” Chrisjen said and put her arm in Bobbies as if she were having her escort her. Bobbies skin felt hot where they were touching.  
They walked into a large room with a high ceiling. It was clear and flat and Bobbie could see the stars. It was a beautiful space and she was thankful to be there. Chrisjen was watching her intently which made her hide her expression again.  
“Do you miss Mars?” She asked as she led them into the middle of the room to sit.  
“Parts of it. I miss my team.” Bobbie confessed.  
“We are going to make them proud, Bobbie.”  
They sat there for a long time in silence, and Bobbie for the first time in a long time felt safe. It was such an unexpected feeling, and she found herself never wanted the moment to end. What was with this woman? She seemed like such a hard ass and yet here she was leaning her head on Bobbie’s shoulder and looking up at the stars with her.  
“No offense ma’am. But what the hell is going on here?” Bobbie moved back from her against her cravings to stay close.  
“Absolutely fucking nothing. I am having a hard time sleeping and wanted to sit in my favorite room in the embassy with someone I knew would appreciate it. Now sit back and enjoy it or we can go back to your room and I can go home.” She said the last bit in her stern voice so Bobbie obliged and risked wrapping her arm around the small woman.

***

The next morning no one talked as they boarded the ship to take them to the Guanshiyin. Bobbie had a bad feeling about the portion of the plan that she knew. She had this new protective feeling over Chrisjen. Maybe it was the fact that she trusted Bobbie to bring her on something like this or maybe it was the fact that she was protecting Bobbie by bringing her. Either way, Bobbie’s life had changed and she now had a new team to protect.


	2. The Pinus Contorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbie and Chrisjen find themselves on the Pinus Contorta and spend a little time healing before talking to the crew that saved their lives.

How had she managed to get wrapped up in more political drama than she already was in, Bobbie had no idea. What she did know is that Chrisjen Avasarala was being set up by Errinwright, and she needed protection and to get the truth out.   
Cotyar and Chrisjen were waiting for her to get the airlock open to the small racing ship. She needed to find the thinnest part of the yacht they were on to get to the airlock from the outside. Somewhere that she can shoot her way through and not completely deplete this ship of air. Bobbie felt comfortable in her armor, like she was back at home. This was just like a drill, she told herself. A drill that could take her life…

***

Someone had heard her distress call. No not someone, a martian ship. They had maneuvered the battle with the UN ship in a way Bobbie had never seen before. They just disabled their engine instead of destroying them? Either the Martians didn’t have enough ammunition or they were not Martians.

Bobbie didn’t care who they were as long as they would listen to her when she asked to help Chrisjen. Chrisjen is the only one who will be able to explain this whole thing. As Bobbie carried her out of the Razorback and onto the walkway, she tried not to hurt her further. Chrisjen seemed so small and fragile in this moment. It is funny that she would now give her life for this foul mouthed politician. She used to dream of her death.  
As the doors opened, Bobbie couldn’t tell who was more surprised to see who. She was staring at James Holden, the man who claimed Mars was the one who destroyed the Canterbury. They were on a stolen Martian ship. No wonder they heard her distress signal.  
“What happened?” Holden said as another man went to grab at Chrisjen. Bobbie didn’t release her until she got a closer look at the man. He was a Martian. What was going on here?  
“She isn’t used to high G. The burn almost killed her. Still might if you don’t get her to the med bay.” Bobbie said as they walked through the airlock doors.  
“Why are you here?” A belter came from the shadows. The rest of the crew looked suspiciously at her which only made Bobbie more apprehensive of this crew. Maybe they would have been better off in the brig of a Martian run ship.  
“We don’t have time for this. Avasarala needs to be taken into the med bay. And we need to get out of this war zone before someone finds us and doesn’t take lightly to us taking out a UN ship.” The Martian said before taking Chrisjen out of sight.  
They began to take everything Bobbie and Chrisjen had from the Razorback. The largest member of the crew had Bobbies armor. He was admiring the armor as if he had never seen anything like it before. Earthers... Bobbie thought.  
“Like what you see?” Bobbie couldn’t help but ask so that he would stop staring at it. Instead he turned his attention on her. Bobbie knew she was attractive and plenty of men had checked her out before. But the way this man looked at her was more than just attraction. He was simultaneously lusting over her while also plotting a way to kill her. Bobbie had to admit it was a bit of a turn on.  
“Yeah, I do.” He answered with a smug smile before walking by her to go help the rest of his crew.  
***  
“Are we prisoners then?” Chrisjen asked as Holden and the other earther who Bobbie learned names was Amos put them into a small room with two bunks and a table.  
“No, but we cannot have you guys freely walking around the ship until you are ready to talk and well rested.” Holden answered and put his hand lightly on Chrisjen’s shoulder.  
When they left the room, Chrisjen nearly collapsed on the bunk. Just the small walk from the med bay to the room had tired her out and Bobbie knew she didn’t want to seem weak in front of the rest of the crew.  
“Ma’am” Bobbie helped her to lie down.  
“Oh Bobbie don’t look at me like I am your dying grandmother. My pride is hurt enough.” She took Bobbie’s hand in hers with a light smile.  
“I need you to rest, Ma’am. You’re no good to any of us dead.” Bobbie said and went to stand up.  
“Stay here with me? Just until I fall asleep. Which I don’t think will be long.” She gripped hard on Bobbie’s hand. Bobbie nodded and sat back on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t long before Chrisjen’s breathing slowed and she was fast asleep. Bobbie sat there for a minute trying to decide how she was feeling. Exhausted would be an understatement but she didn’t want to wake Avasarala. Instead she moved slowly around her, trying her best not to wake her and fell asleep by her side.  
When Bobbie opened her eyes again, she was looking at an awake Chrisjen who is playing with Bobbie’s hair. She must have gotten in down from the bun Bobbie had placed it in.  
“You should really let your hair down more. It is beautiful.” She said as she twirled it some more.  
“I will keep that in mind when trying to lure people to my will.” Bobbie said as she tried to sit up. Chrisjen stopped her with her with a grab of her waist. The room got suddenly warm for Bobbie.   
“Are you hitting on me Ma’am?” Bobbie smiled.  
“Oh don’t flatter yourself. I am a lonely old woman in space and crave the comfort of another woman.”  
“Woman? I was under the impression you were into men. Amos would probably come if we called.”  
Chrisjen laughed before replying, “More like he would come to visit you. And I take whoever the fuck I want to bed.”  
“And Arjun?” Bobbie still wasn’t convinced or sure she wanted to be convinced.  
“Knows and loves me for who I am.”  
“What a weird relationship. Well I am sorry to disappoint you.” Bobbie removed Chrisjen’s hand from her waist and got out of the bed and called Amos to let her out of the room. Chrisjen didn’t move. She was amazed to be turned down for probably the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this story is a little choppy. I am normally a first person writer. It is much harder to write in a birds eye view. Especially when both the main characters are women. Lots of she but which she. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I have a pretty good idea where I want to take the story, but if you have any input, please let me know and I will keep it in mind and possibly incorporate it.


	3. Workouts, Showers and Uniforms

The crew was headed to IO and Chrisjen was fine with it. There was something Bobbie didn’t like about that but she also wasn’t going to complain because she was going to get another crack at the hybrid. Revenge would be the correct term for how she felt. Holden told her that the protomolecule could feel and learned from the past. Bobbie was going to be sure it felt regret for killing her team.  
“You’ve got more in you and I know it.” Bobbie ordered at Alex. They had been workout partners. It had been nice to be around someone who knew what life on Mars was like. Being around Chrisjen 24/7 for the last two weeks made Bobbie forget what growing up with Earth as an enemy was like.  
“Some of us didn’t train in 1G.” Alex replied as he picked up the pace on the treadmill not wanting to look weak.  
“That old are you?” Bobbie joked and Alex almost tripped.  
After they had spent an hour in the gym, Holden called Alex up to the command center and Bobbie returned to her and Chrisjen’s quarters. They were no longer confined to them but Bobbie went there out of habit. The tension between Chrisjen and Bobbie had spiked after Bobbie had turned down her offer. It wasn’t like Bobbie didn’t want to sleep with her. She actually was very interested, but that is what stopped her. Best not to get feelings for someone like Chrisjen Avasarala.  
“Is that a real book?” Bobbie asked as she walked into the room with a towel across her shoulders.  
“Yes, apparently Jim keeps the old habits of his family. Including paper books. One of my favorite sap stories.” She replied and held up the cover for Bobbie to see.  
“Pride and Prejudice? How fitting.” Bobbie rolled her eyes.  
“Oh and I suppose your favorite book is The Martian Chronicles.” Chrisjen spat back. Bobbie laughed. She never had much interest in fiction. No one on Mars really was interested in things that wouldn’t benefit Mars.  
Bobbie made her way to the shower when Chrisjen’s voice stopped her. “Just a minute, Bobbie. I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable the other day. I appreciate your loyalty to me and your company. I read the room wrong which is something I hardly do and my pride was shot down a bit. But I respect your wishes.” Bobbie stood there for a second amazed that she was hearing probably the nicest thing to ever come out of Chrisjen’s mouth. “Well fucking say something.” There it was, Bobbie thought.  
“I appreciate that Ma’am. It’s important to keep work separate from play.” Bobbie replied and smiled before heading to the shower.  
***  
“Do I have to wear these damn boots in the shower too?” Chrisjen asked and she didn’t keep the mockery out of her voice. She had a Tachi uniform in her hand. Amos must have convinced her to wear it. She can only make the same outfit look good for so many days.  
“I wouldn’t. It’s easy enough to decontaminate a shower floor, but mag boots can be tricky when they get musty.” Bobbie laughed as she saw the look of horror on Chrisjen’s face.  
When she left the room, Bobbie took some time to brush out her hair and let it down. Her uniform wasn’t the most comfortable after a shower so instead she wore a tank top and pants. The temperature in the room always felt too warm for Bobbie but she supposed that had more to do with the company than it did the actual thermostat.  
“On a scale from 1 to 10 how ridiculous do I look?” Chrisjen asked coming into the room. She had done her wet hair in an extravagant braid and her makeup seemed untouched but that was where the similarities ended. Bobbie couldn’t help but let out a laugh. The Tachi uniform was massive on her and looked so unlike something she would wear. “Well you didn’t have to be rude about it.” She said and Bobbie thought she might have actually hurt her feelings.  
“You look ready to join the Martian fleet.” Bobbie crossed the room and helped her zip the last part in the back.  
It was the closest they had been since Chrisjen made her move. Bobbie wanted to toss her onto the bed and have her way with her. But she also didn’t want to let her win. Cotyar’s words replayed in her head “Let her win, trust me.”. Fuck it Bobbie thought.  
She took Chrisjen’s chin and tilted it up before she laid a soft kiss on her lips. There was no response at first but then Chrisjen pressed her lips hard against Bobbie’s and Bobbie took that as the green light. She lifted Chrisjen by the hips and pushed her up against the wall while continuing their kiss. That Tachi suit was unzipped again and Chrisjen was working on getting Bobbie out of her top.  
“I have a feeling you have experience taking off these suits.” Chrisjen said as Bobbie lead her to the bed.  
“Only a little.” Bobbie smirked as she relieved her of the rest of her clothes.  
She kissed Chrisjen on the neck and made her way down to her breasts. Taking her time on each until she could feel Chrisjen’s impatience. As she kissed down her body she stopped at a small scar on the side of her stomach and made a mental note to ask her about it later. She spread her legs and kissed all around her. The bed was to restraining so Bobbie grabbed the entire mattress along with Chrisjen and brought them to the floor.  
Now that she had the room, Bobbie took her place between Chrisjen’s legs and had her moaning before she had even really started. How had she said no in the first place, Bobbie can’t recall. This was exactly where she wanted to be. She kept working her tongue around while she could feel Chrisjen getting closer and closer to finishing.  
“Bobbie, for fucks sake. What do I need to do to get you to finish me?” She said between moans. Bobbie figured she shouldn’t be so cruel so she repositioned herself and stuck a few fingers in Chrisjen with a smooth motion. It didn’t take long after that until she was screaming her name.  
After she was finished, Bobbie leaned to the side of her and propped her head up on her free hand letting her hair flow around her. Chrisjen had to let her heart calm down before she looked over at the Marine. “And here I thought you were only interested in men.” Chrisjen croaked out and Bobbie managed a laugh.  
“I think you know that isn’t true.” Bobbie said as she thought about how Chrisjen had been using her attraction to her from the start.  
“Bobbie, your armor is charged if you want to come check it out.” Alex said from through the comms and they could hear him punching in the code to get into their room.  
“I will be right there.” Bobbie replied a little too quickly and covered Chrisjen with her blanket and reached for her shirt. Alex stopped punching in the numbers and chuckled before saying he would see her out there.


	4. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before getting to Io.

It took less than a day for Alex to spread the word of Bobbie and Chrisjen’s bedroom secret and before long even Naiomi seemed amused by the situation.  
“You’d think they all were a bunch of school girls.” Chrisjen said to Bobbie when they got back into their quarters.  
“Well we are the only ones sleeping together on the ship. Seems like the most scandal they’ve had since Holden stopped sleeping with the belter girl.” Bobbie replied and wrapped her arms around her while kissing the back of her neck.  
Chrisjen melted into Bobbies arms and let her take her to bed. They would be at Io tomorrow and the feeling of the unknown was in the room. Bobbie wanted to get her mind off of it and lose herself in Chrisjen. She knew this was a temporary thing and was ready to cross that bridge when it came. But tonight all she wanted to do was being in the arms of the woman in front of her.  
When they had both finished each other, Chrisjen laid across Bobbie’s chest and listened to the pounding of her heart that let her know she wasn’t quite over the last climax. She began to go down between Bobbie’s legs again before Bobbie said, “Chrisjen, you’re trying to kill me.” and stopped her from moving further.  
“Oh c’mon, I thought you were a Marine.” She smirked before Bobbie let her go and she began to go down on her again. For an old lady she sure had a high sex drive, Bobbie thought. It wasn’t long before Chrisjen had Bobbie on the edge again. Her tongue running circles around her clit and her fingers inside of her.  
“Oh Chrisjen.” She whispered as she came and grabbed Chrisjen in for a passionate kiss.  
They lay there for a long time just breathing and Bobbie was reminded of the night Chrisjen had brought her to the room at the UN embassy. That felt like years ago and they had been through so much since then.  
“Did you think you would be here a few weeks ago?” Bobbie asked letting Chrisjen in on her thoughts.  
“Hell no. I thought I would be in the comfort of my home. And part of me wishes I was there still.” Chrisjen admitted.  
“I figured you would say that. I would never want to leave earth either if that was my home.”  
“And how about you?” Chrisjen asked.  
“I had no idea where I would be. A few weeks ago I was still processing losing my team. I certainly didn’t think I would have met this crew and been with you.” Bobbie looked down at Chrisjen who was still leaning on her chest. She wasn’t trying to be sappy. Wasn’t either of their styles.  
They were silent again and Bobbie began to draw circles around Chrisjen’s waist. She wanted to sleep but couldn’t get the hybrid out of her head. Her teams bodies lying dead around her. “Bobbie, your going to leave a bruise.” Chrisjen brought her back to reality and she was squeezing her waist with more power than she had meant.  
“Oh, sorry.” She removed her hands from her not wanting to scare her.  
“I assume you don’t want to talk about it?” Chrisjen asked looking up at her suspiciously.  
“Not really, Ma’am.” She didn’t tell anyone she was going after the hybrid and she especially didn’t want to tell Chrisjen.  
“Then tell me a story about your Martian upbringing. I need something to put me to sleep.”  
Bobbie rolled her eyes before trying to think of a story that would be at least somewhat interesting to a UN politician without giving any information that she would be able to use in the future. “I broke my fist once as a kid.”  
“Oh that is a surprise. And what were you doing?”  
“I was mad at a local school girl for passing notes with my boyfriend. We were 8 years old. She ducked my punch and I hit a wall behind her, broke my ring and pinky knuckles all the way back to my wrist.”  
Chrisjen looked up at her appalled which is the exact expression that Bobbie wanted to see.   
“Don’t worry. I still won and they repaired me good as new.” Bobbie flexed her right hand and continued with the story. She drew on longer than necessary to make sure that her story had accomplish putting Chrisjen to sleep.  
Bobbie listened to Chrisjen’s soft even breathing and tried to get herself to sleep. Instead she got stuck on thinking about the woman in her arms. The line had clearly been drawn that they were strictly lovers. But is that what Bobbie wanted? I guess it didn’t really matter what she wanted. Chrisjen would cut this off whenever she felt like it and Bobbie would have to be ok with that.


	5. Where to Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A before, during, and after being on Io.

Bobbie slipped out of the bed without waking Chrisjen. It was early, but Bobbie felt well rested and she figured she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep anyway. Instead she dressed and left the room to make herself some breakfast and coffee. She was met by Prax and he already had a feast ready for anyone who was ready to wake up.  
“Couldn’t sleep either?” Bobbie asked him as she grabbed a cup and a seat across from him.  
“No, a little nervous, I guess. Figured I would put myself to good use and make everyone breakfast.” He handed her a plate of food that look good but since Bobbie had tasted Naiomi’s food, she as cautious about all belter food. She took the plate and took a small bite. It was actually not bad so she continued to eat.  
“Well thank you for this. It is important to get a good meal in and that includes you.” She looked at him noticing that he was not eating.  
He nodded and scooped out some for himself. Bobbie could tell he was nervous and she didn’t blame him. She didn’t have children, but she imagined her nephew getting turned into that hybrid and what she would have to do to it.  
“I knew a woman from Mars.” Prax said as he was watching Bobbie lost in thought.  
“Oh yeah? Have you lived your entire life on Ganymede?” Bobbie knew he was just trying to make conversation because everyone knew someone from Mars.  
“Yes I grew up there amongst the plants. But the woman grew up on Mars. She had some family there and was going to go back after the Ganymede incident. But she got spaced on a refugee ship headed to Tycho.”  
Bobbie clenched her fist at his story. Fucking Belters. She was saved from having to respond when Chrisjen entered the room dressed in the Razorback suit. This woman could make anything look great.  
“Well this is nice.” She remarked of the food on the table. She gave Bobbie a look before sitting next to her. She was trying to tell her to drop whatever she was going to say because it wasn’t worth the fight. Of course she was right.  
The rest of the crew woke and moved in shifts. The tensions continued to rise as they started to get prepared for their descent. Holden gave everyone the order to get ready and Bobbie started to head down to the lower deck to start putting on her armor.  
“Bobbie wait.” Chrisjen took Bobbie’s arm. “Try not to do anything fucking stupid.”  
Bobbie smiled before replying, “I will do my best ma’am.”  
***  
As she was running from the hybrid, Bobbie could only think of her team. They would easily be able to take this hybrid on together, but she didn’t love her changes here. It was slowly learning her moves and the way that her power armor worked. She needed to kill it and fast. But how?  
Just as she stopped to look at her surroundings, the hybrid jumped on her and the attack was swift. Bobbie had never wanted to destroy something more in her life. She shot at it and they were falling fast for a moon that had low G. The monster flew itself off of her and they hit the ground hard. Just before passing out, Bobbie’s last thought was of Chrisjen.  
“Bobbie, come in.” She heard the concern in her voice.  
She couldn’t talk right now, couldn’t move. The hybrid was getting up and moving towards her. This was it, if she couldn’t move her arm to shoot it at that thing, it was going to kill her. She couldn’t get the words out but she said her silent goodbyes.  
***  
It was a miracle that she was still alive. There was a huge weight lifted off of her chest but only figuratively. Bobbie wasn’t out of the water yet. Her suit was crushing her from the outside and she couldn’t move. She had asked for help from the crew and Chrisjen had responded.  
“Bobbie? What the fuck happened?”  
“I can’t talk right now Chrisjen. Please just send someone who is not you to come get me.” She was able to get out.  
It seemed like they had all got separated trying to keep the protomolecule out of the solar system. Holden was the one who had responded and had come to get her. It was a bit awkward for him to pick her up which any other time Bobbie would have thought was funny, but she really could use Amos right now. With each struggle she could feel her ribs breaking.  
They made it back to the ship and once the airlock was closed, Holden helped get Bobbie out of her suit. Alex was there to help carry her to the med bay.  
“What happened with those other pods? Did we stop them?” She asked through clenched teeth. She wanted to know if she needed to get back into her suit to prepare for another rescue. Resisting Alex’s help, she went to go plug in her armor.  
“We got them all. With a little bit of help from Fred Johnson.” Alex said and tried to slowly maneuver her up the stairs.  
Bobbie tried to ask another question when they got her into the chair but Alex silenced her, “Bobbie, relax, the only thing you need to worry about it getting some rest. You did great.”  
She nodded and let the drugs put her to sleep.  
When she opened her eyes again, she can feel Chrisjen’s hand around hers. When Chrisjen noticed her awake she has a huge sigh of relief. “What the fuck were you thinking trying to take that thing on your own.”  
“I did it, didn’t I?” Bobbie smiled slyly.  
“You almost died! What is it with me keeping company with people that have a death wish.” Chrisjen was clearly upset with her.  
“Chrisjen, I am fine. The hybrid needed to be led away from the rest of the team. I was the only one with the firepower and suit who could do it. There were kids that needed to be saved.” Bobbie squeezed her hand trying to reassure her.  
Chrisjen just nodded and Bobbie assumed she was going to be mad at her for a while. But what had she meant by keeping company with high risk people? Did someone else die?  
“Wait, did someone not make it?” Bobbie asked and tried to get out of the chair.  
“Sit back. It was Cotyar, he was on the Agatha King and one of the pods hit them.” She was clearly sad.  
“How do you know he didn’t make it?” Bobbie asked although she was worried the Agatha King would be another Eros.  
“He blew up the reactor before the infection could take it and broadcast it to the ships in the area. I should have tried to get him.”  
“Chrisjen, there was no way you could have known that the protomolecule would end up on the Agatha King. He was safe and a victim of circumstance. I know that is not very helpful to hear.”  
“No it’s not.” And it was clear she was done talking about it.  
“Where are we headed now Ma’am?” Bobbie asked trying to change the subject. She was sure she had been out for a day or so. They were probably somewhere in the belt.  
“Back to Earth. Errinwright has been exposed. The Secretary-General has stepped down. They have placed me as acting Secretary-General.” She couldn’t hide the thrill in her voice.  
“I am glad everything has worked out for you.” Bobbie actually felt happiness and for once felt Earth was in good hands.  
“Well don’t get all ready to say your goodbyes Bobbie. We still have 2 weeks until we make it back to Earth. There are a lot of things that need to be established. For your future too.”  
“I imagine I will be sent back to Mars to clean up garbage or something.” And Chrisjen laughed until she realized Bobbie was being serious.  
“Oh you’re not joking.”  
“No. But it is fine. I am a defective Marine, but I still want to do my part for Mars.” She smiled lightly. Chrisjen made a side note to not let this happen to Bobbie...


	6. Dream a Little Dream

Bobbie had taken her room back with Chrisjen the next day. Chrisjen spent a lot of time in the room going through her comms device and trying to run a nation from afar. Bobbie couldn’t understand how someone could spend so much time writing notes, but she guessed it was a lot like her spending time training.  
“It would help if I didn’t get news four days after it has happened.” Chrisjen said as she was reading her device.  
“I don’t think anything would move fast enough for you.” Bobbie smiled. She had wanted Chrisjen to come to bed for over an hour now and assumed she might just end up sleeping alone tonight.  
“That is probably true. You’re also making it hard to work.” She complained.  
“I would be lying if I said I was sorry. Come to bed. Earth will most likely be there when you wake up.” Bobbie patted the space on the bed next to her.  
“In a minute. I have to send a recording. Try not to make any noise.”  
Bobbie gave up and put the covers over her to go to sleep. She wondered how Chrisjen had lived this long with keeping the hours that she does. Or maybe this job was more than she was used to. Late into the night, Chrisjen crawled into bed and put a gentle kiss on Bobbies forehead.  
***  
“Mind if I join you guys?” Naomi asked Alex and Bobbie as they were in the gym.  
“Not at all.” Alex replied with a smile. He was thankful to have someone else who wasn’t a Marine to workout with.  
Naomi was in pretty good shape for a belter. She went one on one with Bobbie on pull ups but she struggled with most of the weight lifting parts of the workout.  
“Impressive.” Bobbie commented as they were finishing.  
“What, you don’t think belters can hold their own?” Naomi asked defensively.  
“No not at all. But I think even you can agree you aren’t like all belters.”  
“And you are not like all Martians.”  
“Just take the compliment.” Bobbie didn’t feel like fighting. Naomi smiled and nodded.  
***  
It was nice that they were going to get a little extra time together because they had to drop the kids and botanist off at Ganymede. But Bobbie could tell Chrisjen was antsy to get home. If Bobbie had never been to Earth, she wouldn’t understand the rush, but she had been and she was sympathetic to Chrisjen’s homesickness.  
“What is this about?” Bobbie asked as she walked into the room from her shower. The table had been put up and the room was clear and clean.  
“I thought we could do something different tonight. Not that I will ever get sick of seeing you naked.” Chrisjen said nicely. She was dressed in the outfit she had worn on the Guanshiyin. Bobbie shrugged but was secretly flattered by the thoughtfulness. Clearly Chrisjen had put in some work to get them this time together.  
The comms device Chrisjen had been using was in her hand and she was setting it up on the rooms system. Bobbie learned long ago to not question her intentions. And softly out of speakers Bobbie heard some Earth music playing.  
“Do you know how to dance, Bobbie?”  
“Can’t say I have ever learned.” Bobbie replied a little nervous now.  
“Well it’s a real past time of Earth. But flatter an old romantic won’t you?” Chrisjen put out her hand and took Bobbie into the middle of the room. “Oh and for fucks sake, take those mag boots off. This will be clunky enough” She remarked.  
She did as she was told and stood in front of Chrisjen somehow more nervous now than when she had first made a move on her weeks ago.  
Bobbie shouldn’t be surprised that Chrisjen is so good at this. Something so smooth and elegant fits her like a glove. She leads the dancing and has Bobbie twirl her at the perfect times in the songs. Earth music, no this was more than just their everyday music. This was from a time when all humans lived on Earth.  
“What is this music?” Bobbie couldn’t resist asking as she looked down at Chrisjen.  
“Dream a little dream of me. It’s a very old song.” Chrisjen met her eyes and Bobbie could swear she saw some sadness in them.  
When the music ended, Chrisjen kept going to a beat only she created as if she were cherishing the moment for just a little longer. She gave Bobbie a soft kiss that let her know it was time to stop.  
With a sigh, she said, “Alright, Bobbie. Sit down on the bed and let’s talk.” Bobbie didn’t like the sounds of that.


	7. A Gift

They had sat down and Bobbie was snapped back to the reality that this was the UN leader and she was a Martian.   
“I will start with something simple. When we drop the kids and botanist off at Ganymede tomorrow, a Martian ship will also be taking you back to Mars.” Bobbie’s heart sunk a little with this news. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Why spend the extra resources to have someone pick her up on Earth. Her hopes of seeing the ocean again faded away. She would just have to wait until Mars had finished the terraforming project.  
“Understood, Ma’am” Bobbie said formally.  
“Great. You have been given high honors and have been noted as a vital aide in the stopping of a false war. They will be reinstating you as a Marine and your new crew is the one that will be picking you up.”  
Bobbie sat for a second comprehending what Chrisjen had just said to her. And she couldn’t resist her excitement. She embraced Chrisjen and twirled her around. This was the best news she could have ever been given.  
“Chrisjen, this is more than I could have ever asked for.” She said as they sat back down.  
“That is not all. I am gifting you the Razorback. It is now the property of the UN but they have let me give it to you as our thank you for what you did for Earth.”  
“I cannot take that gift, Chrisjen.” Bobbie shook her head.  
“And why the hell not?”  
“I wouldn’t be able to pay for the dock fees and Mars would make me claim it.” Bobbie said. Mars does not let people reach those kinds of personal wealth. They couldn’t afford to separate people like that.  
“Well I will keep it in my name then but leave it docked on Mars. In case you ever need to escape or in case I ever need you to take me off the planet.” Her eyes twinkled.  
Just let her win, Bobbie thought. She nodded and could tell Chrisjen had one last thing to tell her.  
“I guess I never understood why people save the best for last. So, here is the bad news. You and I have to cut off our affair.” Bobbie knew this was coming and she had prepared for it. After all, they were such an unlikely match and she would need to be so much cleaner now that she was acting Secretary-General.  
“I need you to stay in a different room tonight and I will not see you again in person. So, I guess this is goodbye Sergeant Draper.” Chrisjen held out her hand and Bobbie shook it.   
She was surprised that she had been so formal in the goodbye, but she didn’t blame her. How do you say goodbye to a lover?  
She left the room with a lot of mixed feelings and took the risk to look back. Chrisjen looked stone cold as she often did when she wanted to hide her feelings. But her lower lip quivered just a bit when Bobbie met her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone is still enjoying the story. I’ve got more coming soon!


	8. The Ring

“Sergeant Draper, you are wanted on the command deck.” a soldier informed her and her new team looked at her.  
She got up and headed to the deck wondering what could possibly be the problem. It was just her commanding officer and the pilot on the deck which meant she was going to have some explaining to do.  
“Sergeant. You have a communication from UN Secretary-General Chrisjen Avasarala.” Her officer said.  
Bobbie’s heartbeat quickened. What in the hell was Chrisjen doing sending her communications. She wasn’t stupid and had to know that they would be listening. Bobbie kept her cool before replying, “Would you like to listen to it with me?” She assumed they had already listened to the comm.  
The pilot played the message and Bobbie saw Chrisjen’s face for the first time since they had said goodbye months ago. She looked as beautiful as ever with ocean blue robes and silver tinsel. If she had been watching this by herself she would have smiled and cherished it. However, she had to remain cold.  
“Sergeant Draper. I will keep this brief as I am sure you are listening to this with your command team. Many of my ships are headed to the Ring which is no doubt where your ship is headed, all I ask is that your team provide them clearance to the area. I also give this as a warning that we will not hesitate to fire on MMC squads that try to engage in orbit.” The entire message was bullshit and Bobbie knew it. Chrisjen was just trying to tell her to be careful at the Ring and maybe even that she missed her.  
“Seems like a pretty generic message to me.” Bobbie replied apathetically.  
“Yeah it is, so why is she sending it to you?” The commanding officer asked.  
“She must know that I am leading the team towards the Ring.” Bobbie shrugged. He did not believe her but they couldn’t prove otherwise. They let her go back to her team and Bobbie was able to process the message and remember Chrisjen’s face on her walk back.  
“What was that about Gunny?” One of her new members asked.  
“There was a comms addressed to me. Must have been addressed by mistake.” She sat down and began to be overly interested in her armor.  
“As long as it isn’t someone sending you more of that sappy music you’ve been listening to, I am fine with it.” Another guy said and the rest of the group laughed.  
“Better than that Eros techno belter stuff you listen to, Lucas.” Bobbie shot back. That got everyone hooting. She made a note to change up her music before more started noticing.  
“We are headed to the bar, you coming?” Lucas said to her as they were finishing up their tasks. Bobbie shrugged and followed them to the blackmarket bar.  
After several drinks, Bobbie stumbled her way into her quarters that she shared with one other Marine. The other girl was not impressed.  
“Go take a shower. You smell like rubbing alcohol.” She was reading from her device. It reminded Bobbie of a younger version of herself. One who wasn’t trying to hide from so many things.  
“What are you reading, Heidi?” Bobbie asked and she moved closer to get a look at the device. It looked like notes about the Ring. They looked at each other and Bobbie tried to make a move but Heidi stopped her.  
“You want to talk about what is going on between us?” Heidi asked.  
“There is nothing to talk about.” Bobbie said and moved away from her. What happened to one night stands Bobbie thought.  
“Well I have something I want to say. For the past month, you’ve gotten yourself piss drunk and then come here to sleep with me. I deserve an explanation.”  
Bobbie became suddenly sober with the realization that she was right. Maybe she needed to talk to someone but she never really had time after getting back to work from Io.  
“I didn’t think you had a problem with it.” That was the booze talking.  
“I didn’t at first…” Heidi said and then saw that this conversation was going nowhere. “You know, forget it. Good night Bobbie.” She moved to her bunk and turned the opposite way. Bobbie sighed before heading to her own bunk and turning out the lights.  
The next morning the hangover was enough for Bobbie to remember what had happened the night before. Heidi was in their room reading again. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and stood about half a head shorter than Bobbie. Reminded her a lot of Hilly from her old team.  
“Morning.” Bobbie said as she got out of bed. Heidi didn’t look up from her device. So she was still mad about last night.  
“I am sorry about last night. I am going through a lot right now and am trying to numb it in the only way I know how. It is wrong to use you in that way and won’t be happening again.” Bobbie said and Heidi met her eyes.  
“You don’t want to talk about what you’re going through?”  
“Sometimes I wonder if our solar system is bound to fail. It has been what 3 years since Eros threw itself towards Earth? Then we fought Earth and the protomolecule hybrids. Now this Ring. There is just no stopping. Setting Mars back years on terraforming.” Bobbie opened up a little. What was she supposed to say? She is having PTSD of her old team and a hard time adjusting to her new team. Not to mention she had a once in a lifetime experience on Earth and with Chrisjen.  
“I can understand what you mean. The Ring is terrifying and it is exactly where we are headed. I have been reading all I can about it.” Heidi’s eyes lit up. Bobbie had hit the right spot and was able to divert the attention from her.  
***  
James Fucking Holden. Bobbie had been caught up with the Roci crew again and been shot for it.  
“Hold on there Bobbie.” Alex said as he applied pressure to her wound. They began taking her back to the Rocinante.  
“Whatever the hell you guys are doing, it better be worth my team.” Bobbie said as she leaned on Alex and pressed on her own wound.  
“It is. Let’s move. I will carry her.” Amos said and he grabbed Bobbie on her good side. She tried not to notice the dripping of blood she felt on her stomach.   
Amos set Bobbie down lightly as Jim walked into the med bay. He went to explain but Bobbie didn’t give him a chance as she popped him in the face with her bloody fist. She went back for another when Amos pulled a gun on her.  
“You just can’t stop yourself from screwing everything up can you James?” Bobbie said through clenched teeth.  
“Easy, now everyone.” Alex said as he tried to step between Amos and Bobbie.  
“Want me to put her down Boss?” Amos asked and he was 100% serious.  
“You already have.” Bobbie said before she held up her hands in surrender and passed out.  
When she woke up, she was in the med dock and Amos was looking her over.  
“What did I miss?” Bobbie asked and her voice was raspy.  
“Capt turned all the rings on to a bunch of other solar systems. Plenty of livable planets but the UN and Mars have put up a blockade to wait until we know more about these rings.”  
“And where are we headed?” Bobbie asked.  
“Earth. We have some brig cargo to drop off. Oh and Reverend Anna.” he replied.  
Earth. What did this mean for Bobbie? She didn’t really care at the moment, she was going back to Earth.  
“I am sorry about punching Holden.” Bobbie peeked at Amos.  
“No need to apologize to me. Plenty of times I have wanted to punch the Captain.” Amos said as he was punching a few things in her med doc and it released her.  
“You grew up on Earth?” Bobbie asked as she pulled her arm out of the system and Amos before he left the room.  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“What was your favorite place?” Bobbie knew she wouldn’t see beyond the Martian Embassy but she liked to imagine she might see more.  
“Space.” He said in a final tone and left her to her thoughts.  
***  
Bobbie spent most of her time locked up in the room that her and Chrisjen had shared. She guessed it was a nice gesture, but she still wanted to talk to Holden before they made it back to Earth.  
“You have a minute, Bobbie?” Jim asked from her door.  
“I’m certainly not going anywhere.” Bobbie looked up from her comms device.  
“I am sorry I put you in a terrible situation at the Ring. I think you can understand what I mean when I say that I am a victim of circumstance.”  
“And yet you always seem to be rewarded for what you call circumstance. Not afraid to sacrifice those around you.” She knew she wasn’t being fair but he had no idea what his actions had done for her future.  
“If you are so worried about what Mars is going to do to you. Come with us. We could use more sane muscle on this ship. Maybe we can rub off some luck on you.” Jim said with a small smile on his face.  
Bobbie thought about it for a second. She could imagine riding with this motley crew and just doing whatever she wanted. But then she imagined living on Mars. Growing old with someone. Breathing natural air.  
“It is a thoughtful offer. But I belong on Mars.” Bobbie was genuine. Holden nodded and put his hand out for her to shake.  
They made it to Earth with pretty good time but because Naomi wasn’t going to be able to make the trip down, it was only Holden, Anna, Bobbie, and Clarissa.  
“Welcome home.” Bobbie recognized her voice immediately.  
There were quite a few guards there to take Clarissa into custody and what looked like Anna’s wife and child were also there. Last group she saw were Martian officials to take her back to the Martian embassy. Really was a family reunion for everyone.  
“Not so fast. I told you I wanted to debrief with Sergeant Draper before you took her back. Call your commanding officer if you have to. Otherwise, get your hands off her and come inside and enjoy a meal before heading back to your side.” Chrisjen said as politely as she could.They headed inside and separate off before getting Bobbie into a small interrogation room.  
“That was an elaborate way to get me into a room alone.” Bobbie smirked.  
“I thought my message was clear to be careful and not be stupid.” Chrisjen said as she walked over and pulled Bobbies shirt up to look at where the bullet had pierced her stomach. It was a relatively small scar compared to a few days ago.  
“If you’re looking for someone to blame, why aren’t you talking to Holden.” Bobbie remarked but she couldn’t help but be happy that Chrisjen cared so much.  
“I will talk to him next. Are you alright?” Chrisjen asked with concern in her eyes.  
“Healthy as a horse, Ma’am.”  
“You know that isn’t what I meant.” Of course she did. But the truth was Bobbie didn’t know if she was ok.  
“I will be.” Bobbie lied. She wanted to put her hand on Chrisjen’s cheek but she knew that they were being watched.  
They sat down and went through a debrief. Bobbie explained everything that went on in the Ring. Hoping that explaining everything to her would help her get a pardon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be nice to see how Bobbie is handling the aftermath losing her team and joining back up with the MCRN.


	9. Back to Mars

The day of her hearing. Bobbie sat in front of her Martian officers and told them all that had happened and that she had done. She did not turn Amos in for what he had done. After all, the Martians were the ones that had attacked first.  
“Thank you. Sergeant Draper. Unfortunately, we cannot let this one slip this time.” Bobbie winced a little at the last part. Here it comes, she thought. “We are going to dishonorably discharge you. You will be sent back to Mars in the next possible ship and will be given a task.”  
She held her head high and took her punishment. She had gotten two of her fellow Marines killed. It was nice of them to even take her back.  
She was taken back to her quarters and all she had to do was wait for the ship to take her home. They had given her a comms device which was more than she had expected. When she got into the room, she saw that she had a new message. It was Chrisjen. I suppose Bobbie didn’t really care if she left her messages anymore. She didn’t have to follow orders. She wasn’t a Marine anymore.  
“Bobbie, I am sorry to hear about your hearing. You are an honorable woman to me and if you ever get sick of that red rock, let me know.” Chrisjen’s voice was nice to hear and Bobbie didn’t resist the tears that she had been holding back as she let out a half laugh half cry.  
***  
Mars was the same as she had left it almost a year ago. This wasn’t promising news to Bobbie. Just meant that the terraforming project had made no progress. She made her way to the employment office as she had been told to do. With no war in the future, it seemed like a lot of Martians were now unemployed. At least they had earned their stripes, Bobbie had thought to herself as she was called into the office.  
“You have a high marks in protection, aggression, and destruction. Not a lot of work in those areas that aren’t military.” The man checked her out.  
“Just give me what you have. I can make it work.”  
“I am sure you can.” He raised his eyebrows in a demeaning way.  
Bobbie imagined herself slamming his face into the table but she held her position. What would Chrisjen do Bobbie thought to herself. She would have something witty to say. “Listen, this whole perverted attempt at flirting isn’t going to work. So you’ll either give me that file there, or I will show you what your throat looks like from the inside out.”  
His smirk was gone immediately. “It’s demolition of war ships. Dirty but just general labor.” He pulled the file from her reach before saying, “A lot of people would kill for a job right now. Be grateful you have a friend in high places.” He released the file.  
“I will keep that in mind.” Bobbie said before leaving the room.  
She got back to her brother’s place late that night feeling dirty after her first day at work. Luckily no one was awake so she would have a little time to herself. She took as quick of a shower as possible while still getting clean.  
“They get you a job?” Her brother had come out of his room looking a little groggy from sleep.  
“Yeah. Sorry for coming home so late. Just wanted to get my first day in. Added some water credits. Thank you for letting me stay.”  
“It’s no problem, Bobbie. And thanks for doing that.” He went to the bathroom and Bobbie finished checking her messages. She had one from Chrisjen but hadn’t opened it yet. And a new one from Alex that she figured she could risk opening if her brother heard.  
“Hi Bobbie, just wanted to check in on you and make sure everything was good. Well… and I was wondering if you would get a chance to stop in and check on my family. I understand if you’re too busy being a badass. Anyway, we will be going by Mars sometime soon. I will call and be able to talk to you in real time. See you later Cowgirl.” Bobbie smiled at his last comment. He was thoughtful. The least Bobbie could do was reach out to his family.  
Her brother had been back in his room for a while. Bobbie looked at his door to check for any movement before risking watching the message from Chrisjen.  
“Bobbie. I hope you are well.” She paused for a long second. “I know that these messages are being listened to, but I do hope that you send one back. Not much to comment about here. Now that there is peace among worlds, I wonder if someday I will be able to come to your terraformed Mars. We could make wine out of Martian grapes. I’m sure it would be shit.” She smiled and for just a second looked many years older and wiser. Bobbie had never wanted to hold someone more in her life. “Anyway, pardon an old woman for dreaming. I would love to hear from you sometime soon.” Chrisjen ended the message with that and Bobbie figured she could take a risk with a reply.  
“It is nice to see you Ma’am. Things are well here. Trying to get myself used to being not out in space. A lot to adjust to but I am making it work. Your dream sounds like a plan to me. I will find the land and prepare the vineyard if you front the bill.” She laughed before looking around the room making sure she hadn’t stirred the house. “I better go, it is pretty late here and I have another busy day tomorrow. Thank you for reaching out.” Bobbie pressed the send button and watched Chrisjen’s message one more time before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters just keep coming. Hopefully you all enjoy.


	10. A Short Lived Reunion

Chrisjen had invited her to her peace dinner and the Martians were watching her. What did they think they were going to do at a peace dinner?  
“Chrisjen told me about the time you two had while she took her adventure in space.” Arjun was trying to hint to Bobbie but she really didn’t know what to say.  
He chuckled before saying, “I learned long ago you can’t pin Chrisjen’s wings. But you’re different. She doesn’t stop talking about you.”  
“It probably has more to do with her being in space than me, sir.” Bobbie said. She couldn’t believe how open these Earthers were with their words. Everything was recorded and listened to on Mars.  
“It is nice of her to have a genuine friend.” He emphasized friend. Bobbie’s cheeks flushed.  
***  
She had left Chrisjen in the hall. God had she looked beautiful but she had been stupid. Offering her a job like she was her lap dog. She had never felt so diminished.  
A small knock on the door had Bobbie worried and she wasn’t surprised when she saw Chrisjen at the door.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Oh calm the fuck down Bobbie. I couldn’t say goodbye like that.” She moved in close and barely whispered, “Take me somewhere private.”  
Bobbie did know a small part of the shipyard that she worked at that was not survelanced. But she would get lucky to get Chrisjen in that outfit there without people noticing. There was one chance.  
“C’mon” She took Chrisjen by the hand, a sudden urgency to get her alone. She walked her towards the docks and they got stopped almost immediately after getting out of the train station.  
Bobbie dropped Chrisjen’s hand quickly.  
“Where are you taking the Secretary-General?” It was UN officials who must have been guarding her.  
“Stand the fuck down.” Chrisjen said to them sternly. They hesitated.  
“Madam Avasarala has asked to make sure her ship is still docked and running smoothly.” Bobbie said and the officials seemed to buy their excuse.  
They made it the rest of the way without any trouble. Chrisjen made a move towards the Razorback but Bobbie ducked them into a room that Chrisjen had not seen.  
As soon as the doors closed Bobbie had picked Chrisjen up into a passionate kiss. They didn’t have enough time but Bobbie made the most of it. She touched Chrisjen up and down with an urgency that she had never had before. Chrisjen’s outfit was as intricate as always but Bobbie managed to get it mostly off before getting on her knees and putting Chrisjen’s legs over her shoulders.  
“Jesus Christ, Bobbie.” Chrisjen was off of the ground and using the corner of the wall to hold herself straight. But that wasn’t what had her attention.  
This felt so right for Bobbie. She could spend all day between Chrisjen’s legs and Chrisjen didn’t seem to mind. She was lightly touching Bobbie’s face and coo-ing curse words at her. When Bobbie couldn’t take it anymore, she wrapped Chrisjen’s legs around her and began to fuck her slowly. Chrisjen was kissing Bobbie’s neck and pulling her hair clearly wanting her to move faster. Bobbie obliged and as she moved faster and faster she could feel herself reaching the edge. This was such a new feeling for herself.  
They came together and sat facing each other, legs crossing each other and holding each other. Bobbie gave her one final kiss before looking at her.  
“I fucking missed you.” Chrisjen looked at her with lust in her eyes. Bobbie just smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She was having so many conflicting feelings and needed to get her emotions in check.  
“What is wrong?” Chrisjen took Bobbie’s face in her hands.  
“I don’t think I can do this anymore Chrisjen.”  
“You seemed perfectly fine with it a few minutes ago.” Chrisjen was surprised.  
“That’s because this, ” She pointed at them “ means a lot more to me than it does to you. I can’t just be some toy you can call whenever you’re feeling lonely.”  
“How do you know it doesn’t mean more to me?” Chrisjen moved to get herself presentable again. Their was hurt in her eyes.  
“I don’t but c’mon Chrisjen. You are Secretary-General. I am a Martian. You’ve got a husband. You can’t afford to have a side relationship. It will destroy your career and you know that.” Bobbie said before touching Chrisjen’s cheeks who leaned into her touch before nodding.  
“I will take you back to your room.” Bobbie said and they went back the way they came.  
“So this is goodbye for good?” Chrisjen looked up at her hopeful that she had changed her mind during the walk.  
“Yes. Goodbye Ma’am.” Bobbie kissed Chrisjen’s hand and left before she lost her emotions.

When Chrisjen walked into the room she had not expected Arjun to be awake still. He was reading his comms device. No doubt trying to help her win over some voters while she was out with her side ass. She really didn’t deserve him.  
“Did you have fun?” He asked and seemed to be a little upset with her.  
“Not really. I miss Earth.” Chrisjen tried to joke with him. Arjun had been ok with her having fun while in space but he wasn’t buying it now.  
“Chrisjen, what the hell are you doing here? Do you have feelings for that girl?” He couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.  
“Don’t be fucking ridiculous. She’s just a damn pretty shiny thing to look at.” Chrisjen shot.  
“Then why the hell would you risk going out to her in the middle of the night on a foreign planet. Why do you continue to contact her? Why do you care what happens to her?” He clearly didn’t believe her.  
“I have a god complex and like the thrill of doing something I shouldn’t” Her eyebrows raised trying to lighten the mood.  
Arjun sighed and knew he wasn’t going to get her to admit what she was feeling. “Come here and sit by me at least. It isn’t often that we get this time together.” She really wanted to shower to clean herself after her time with Bobbie, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings.  
They sat there for a long time and talked about the election. There was so much ahead of them and it made Chrisjen tired. However, she kept getting distracted when thinking about how close she was to Bobbie and how she wished she could mend their relationship back to before feelings got involved.


	11. Distractions

Chrisjen didn’t take long to get back into the hustle of the election when she arrived back on Earth and with Holden exploring the new world, she was busier than usual. Distracted, she reminded herself. Every once and a while she would have some free time and immediately wondered what Bobbie could be doing. It was easier to keep herself busy. More than once she caught herself getting ready to send a message to the Martian. She knew that Bobbie had cut ties with her but she couldn’t help but feel the pull to talk to her. Was it just wanting to console with a friend? Did Bobbie remind her of Frank? That could be part of it.  
She sighed before deleting the message she was about to send to Bobbie and instead opened up her speech notes. It was a wonderful speech, but she felt slightly wrong for attacking Nancy like she was about to. This wasn’t like her but she had to win and if she hadn’t won over Bobbie’s affection, then she would at least win this election.  
***  
Bobbie had tried to do the right thing over and over again and Mars just didn’t seem to care. In fact it had caused her more trouble than it was worth. So instead she was looking out for her. And she had to admit that she enjoyed the thrill as long as they were just selling spare parts and not real weapons, what could the harm really be.  
“I brought you some dinner.” Thomas said as he walked into her hotel room with carry out containers in his hands.  
“Perfect. I am starving” Bobbie smiled at him and patted the bed for him to sit. They had been sleeping together for a couple nights now and it was different than Heidi. Definitely a distraction but not in the same way. She liked talking to Thomas and spending these small times with him.  
“So what should we do tonight? I wouldn’t mind picking up where we left off last night.” He went in to give Bobbie a sloppy kiss.  
“Tempting. But I have another idea for tonight.” Bobbie finished her last bite and put on her coat. “Get your stuff back on, we are going on a road trip.”  
He didn’t question her but Bobbie could tell he was curious. She had wanted to practice flying the Razorback for some time now but needed someone to be her navigator. Bobbie figured what better person than someone who had some experience in space. If for some reason she ever needed to get off planet quickly, she wanted to have some better experience.  
“Woah, what the hell is this Bobbie?” Thomas looked upon the Razorback in awe.  
“Just a racing ship. Not mine but I got approval to practice with it.” Bobbie trying hard not to think about whose ship this was and just trying to enjoy the ride.  
“Draper, you have not got clearance to leave the dock. The Razorback needs specific approval from its owner.” Someone said through their comms. They had got into the ship and had tried to undock. She was surprised they had not used Chrisjen’s name.  
“Call them then and request permission. In the meantime, can we get the engine warmed up at least.” Bobbie asked and the person answered with approval.  
“Alright Bobbie, you’ve been approved for no more than three hours in flight.”  
***  
Chrisjen had received the request while she was eating dinner in Arjun. Tensions were pretty high between them so she didn’t want to cause anymore trouble by him seeing that Bobbie was trying to take the Razorback on a fun run with some man. She approved the request immediately and tried to hide her annoyance at Bobbie.  
“Everything alright.” He asked as he took another bite of food.  
“Yes. Keep getting pings from Mars asking me what the fuck to do with Peace.” She rolled her eyes and continued eating. It seems like she had dodged a bullet.  
***  
“That was thrilling, Bobbie. You’re not too bad a pilot for a Marine” Thomas said as they got back into her room. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. They made their way to the bed and he began to take off Bobbies clothes when her device pinged.  
“Just ignore it.” Bobbie said as she reached for his pants. Three more pings came in and Thomas stopped.  
“Seems like you need to get that.” He wasn’t mad but Bobbie could tell he was suspicious of her activity. She guessed she shouldn’t have shown him the Razorback. No one on Mars who is in tough times will be able to fly something that nice.  
Bobbie looked and she had four new messages. What the fuck was going on? “I am sorry. I need to take these.”  
Thomas was polite and began to put his clothes back on and grabbed the take out containers. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and said he would see her later. Bobbie was unfortunately very distracted by the fact that three out of the four messages were from Chrisjen.  
Once Thomas was clearly gone, Bobbie sighed and grabbed a beer from the fridge before opening the first message.  
“Miss Draper. I am going to transfer ownership to the Razorback to you. Seems like you can pay for the dock fees if you can take time to take it out for a joy ride. Enjoy.” Chrisjen was clearly pissed and Bobbie was amazed she had managed not to swear in the entire message. She opened the next one.  
“You know the worst thing about this whole damn thing. I didn’t want that fucking ship but you were the one who made me keep it docked there in my name. Then you take your new boy toy out for a joy ride. Did you bring him to a side room on the way and… Good night Bobbie.” She was nearly yelling at this point. She really hadn’t seen her this upset since Cotyar died.  
The last message was the longest and Bobbie could tell Chrisjen had clearly got drunk at this point. “I am sorry I was so upset, Miss Draper. Was being a little rash. The Razorback is still in my name and you can take it whenever you want. I hope that he makes you happy. Because you deserve that. Someone young, someone who can make you happy and be there for you all of the time. A fellow Martian and I hope you can grow old together and have children who grow up to see both Earth and Mars. I wish nothing but happiness for you and fuck I don’t know. I am glad we met and had the time together that we did.” She stopped there. The sadness could be seen in her eyes but Bobbie could tell she was over leaving the message. Chrisjen finished her drink on the screen before she reached for the screen to send the message to her.  
Bobbie deleted the messages and finished her beer. If she was honest with herself she was pissed at Chrisjen. She had just ruined a great night with Thomas. What didn’t make sense is it wasn’t like Chrisjen didn’t have Arjun to sleep next to every night. Was Bobbie supposed to just wait around? No that was bullshit. Maybe she would grow old with Thomas. Seemed a lot more tempting now that she knew it made Chrisjen so jealous.  
***  
“Ok, clearly something is wrong. I haven’t seen you this upset in a long time.”  
“I am about to lose the goddamn election, Arjun. Let me get piss drunk in peace.” She waved his worried eyes away and poured herself another drink.  
“Maybe that is fine Chrisjen. You will have time to spend some valuable time with your family. While we are still here.” Arjun said and sat by her.  
“Yes, retired and sent to Luna to die. Call me a taker why don’t you.” She knew she was being dramatic but she was genuinely hurt that Bobbie had taken someone else on the Razorback.  
“That is not what you are and you know it.” He kissed her and for once Chrisjen felt vulnerable and deepened the kiss.  
It had been years since they had made love but it wasn’t foreign after all these years. It was probably because she was drunk but Chrisjen enjoyed every bit of it and in no time she had forgotten about Bobbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what everyone thinks. I am trying to add some plot and more depth to the characters than what the TV show gives.


	12. Taking the Razorback

Bobbie had been naive to think that the things that she and her new team were selling were not weapons. After what happened tonight, she knew that earth, Mars, or the ring was in trouble. She needed to get off the planet now.  
Once she arrived in her small room, she grabbed anything and everything that she could. It was time to call Chrisjen. They had not spoken since she had taken the razorback, but she was going to need it now.  
“Chrisjen. I’m sorry to be reaching out to you. I think we’re in danger. Shit. Need to be more calm” Bobbie said to herself and took a deep breath before sending her a more casual message.  
The Razorback looked ready to go and Bobbie was on edge after everything that had happened. She’d need to get going before the scene was found.  
“Draper, where are you headed.” The woman who had interrogated her before Chrisjens dinner was walking up to her.  
“Ma’am, I am traveling for leisure. I have approval to use the ship.” She tried to keep her pack as much behind her as she could.  
“Chrisjen Avasarala’s ship…” she looked at Bobbie suspiciously.  
“Is there a problem or can I move along?” Bobbie answered. She didn’t have anything else she could say so she let Bobbie pass to the bridge to the Razorback. However, Bobbie had a feeling that she needed to move a little faster if she wanted to get off this rock.  
As soon as she opened the door to the Razorback, she went to stuff her bag into the storage compartment. It was then that she saw that someone had put her old armor in there with a note.

Bobbie, 

Took a few favors, but I was able to get your old junk armor and figured I would store it here in the Razorback for if you should ever need it. Don’t go flaunting it in front of the MCRN, but I think you are a better soldier than Mars or even Earth deserves.

Yours truly,

Chrisjen

Bobbie read the note a few times through with a smile on her face before she snapped back to reality and put her pack away and started getting the ship ready for launch. It was lucky too because the officer must have reached out to her team and found out that Bobbie was involved in the shooting. They were too late though. Bobbie had already undocked and she was racing out of the station and away from Mars. It was bittersweet to watch the place she called home in the rear camera, but if Bobbie thought about it, space has been more of her home than Mars in the past decade.

Back on Earth, Chrisjen listened to Bobbie's message and cursed to herself. Of course Bobbie would be involved in some black market Martian plot but not even intentionally. Why couldn’t she have just taken her offer for a job? Chrisjen knew the answer to that though. Bobbie had too much pride to take her pity work.  
Chrisjen needed to get Bobbie a message to tell her to meet her on Luna. There was no need for her to be on Earth after losing the election which is what kept her here. However, there was another reason she hadn’t wanted to go to Luna, Arjun. He had been upset with her for using their son as leverage for her debate, but in reality he had been mad at her about Bobbie as well.  
Guess it was best to try to rip off the Arjun bandaid while she can.  
“Chrisjen, is everything alright? It is so late.” Arjun answered as he turned on the light showing his groggy eyes. Even after all that she puts him through, he will always be there for her.  
“Darling, I think you are right that I need to get away from this fucking planet. Is there room for me up on Luna?” Chrisjen said and she noticed the bags under her eyes. She looked terrible.  
Arjun paused and Chrisjen could tell that he was trying to think of a way to tell her that he did not want to be around her right now.  
“Of course you should come here.” He said in his strongest attempt to sound sincere.  
“Oh Arjun, don’t look so constipated. I know that you are upset with me. If you want time away from me, I can stay at the farm house.” Chrisjen spat. She was mad at herself just as much as he was.  
“I think that would be best. I will always love you, Chrisjen. There are just times where even I cannot ignore things that you’ve done.”  
“Is this about Bobbie?” Chrisjen interrupted.  
“No. I could care less about who you bed. I never have cared before and I would never try to put that fire out in you. But even I underestimated you. I knew you were competitive, but how did I not think that you would use the loss of our son to pine for votes. Really I shouldn’t be surprised, but it hurts nonetheless.” Arjun paused again as tears filled his eyes.  
The conversation was over and Chrisjen knew she couldn’t mend this right now. She might never be able to mend it.  
“There is nothing I can do to change what happened. And I regret doing all of it.” Chrisjen said with a sigh, “It is late. I won’t keep you up any longer. If you want to get ahold of me, I will have my comms open.”  
Arjun nodded and they traded their goodbyes before Chrisjen pulled up the tracking information of the Razorback. Bobbie was already well on her way from Mars. Hopefully she was in range to get the message to her before she got off trajectory to Luna.  
“Bobbie, I wished I could say that it is good to hear from you but based on your last message, it seems like this is important. I am going to send the coordinates on where to meet me to the Razorback. I will also be reaching out to the MCRN to let them know that you are to bring the ship back to me and are here by invitation. Be safe, Bobbie and I will see you soon.” Chrisjen finished the message and sent it before she decided it wasn’t good enough and that she had to record it again. She needed to make one more call before grabbing a few things from her office and heading home to prep for the trip to Luna. She hated getting on ships.  
“This is Chrisjen Avasarala. Tonight I requested that Bobbie Draper bring me the Razorback ship docked at your station. I apologize that there was something stuck in our system and the request did not get through. It must have been the storm that hit us tonight. Miss Draper will also be staying on Luna per my request. Hope all is well.” Chrisjen recorded and sent the message before rubbing her eyes and packing up for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since an update. Needed to think about where I was going to take the story.


End file.
